Blitzkrieg strikes again
Dialoge Dieser Dialog findet nur statt, wenn weniger als fünf Imperiumsbetriebe vorhanden sind. (als Vic das Zimmer betritt, liegt Lance auf dem Sofa) * Victor Vance: Was gammelst du hier rum? Wir sind im Krieg, Blödmann. * Lance Vance: Ja. Und du bist der Soldat. Also geh, Soldat. * Victor: Und was hast du vor? * Lance: Ich wirke im Hintergrund: Infiltrieren, spionieren, Logistik – verstehst du? * Victor: Genau. Du bleibst hier und ich mach die ganze Arbeit. * Lance: Kann ich das schriftlich haben? Zum Anhören hier klicken miniatur|Phil mit seinen Kung-Fu-Bewegungen (in Lances Wohnung vollführt Phil Cassidy – bewaffnet mit einer Micro-SMG und einem Revolver – Kung-Fu-artige Bewegungen. Vic betritt den Raum) * Phil Cassidy (freudig überrascht):''' Komm her, Kamerad! * '''Victor Vance: Was machst du denn hier? * Phil: Hab gehört, hier steigt ’ne Party. Da hab ich Feuerwerk mitgebracht. (Phil fuchtelt mit seinen Waffen herum) * Victor: Wo ist Lance? * Phil: Ich liebe diesen Typen... (die Tür öffnet sich. Umberto Robina, einer seiner Leute und Lance kommen herein) * Umberto Robina: Da ist er ja! Mr. Victor Vance, der Penner, der unsere Hilfe braucht. * Victor: Was? * Umberto: Schon ein paar Eier wachsen lassen, alte Tunte? Komm her, Vic! Dein Bruder, Alter. Wenigstens einer von euch hat was hier oben und ’ne Menge da unten! (Vic und Umberto umarmen sich) * Lance Vance: Wenn ihr bereit seid, packen wir’s an. * Victor: Hey, Lance, komm her, Mann. * Lance: Hey, Bruder, was geht? * Victor: Was zum Henker geht hier ab? * Lance: Die Mendez-Brüder wollen uns angreifen. Dachte, mit ein paar deiner Kumpels könnten wir ihnen die Party vermasseln. * Victor: Was? * Lance: Hilfe... hab ich schon wieder was falsch gemacht? * Victor: Nein, Mann, zum ersten Mal hast du alles richtig gemacht. Zeigen wir’s den Säcken! * Lance: Ja, lassen wir’s knallen! (vor Lances Versteck: Phil Cassidy, Umberto Robina und zwei Männer steigen in einen Gang-Rancher) * Victor: Wir müssen uns weiträumig verteilen. Meldet euch, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht. (der Gang-Rancher fährt los, Vic will mit Lances Infernus starten) * Lance: Warte! Für die Nummer brauche ich ’ne ordentliche Wumme. (er öffnet den Kofferraum des Infernus und holt ein M16-Sturmgewehr heraus) * Lance: Hallihallo, M4! M4 – das „M“ steht für Motherfucker! Geh’n wir! (kurz darauf, während des ersten Gefechts) * Lance: Grüße von Länzchen, jetzt gibt’s ein Tänzchen. Ich bin fies, mies und mach euch zu Grieß. (nach dem ersten Gefecht) * Lance: Komm, Vic. Sie verduften. (sie setzen sich wieder ins Auto) * Lance: Wir sind die bösen Bubis vom Block. Auf zur nächsten Keilerei. Hab ich sie weggepustet, oder was? Ich bin der schwarze Killer aus Manila! Schwanila-Killer, sozusagen! * Victor: Nein, du bist ein Schwidiot. Halt’s Maul! (während des zweiten Gefechts) * Lance: Ich bin der Lance Vance-erator! Ich bin wunderbar! Ich versetz euch ALLE in Lance-Vance-Trance. Sie hauen ab! Wir müssen schmerzmäßig zulegen! (nach dem zweiten Gefecht) * Lance: Wir haben sie überrollt wie ’ne große, böse Bowlingkugel. Ab zur nächsten Blutbahn. Mann, das wird ’n Klacks. * Victor: Bis jetzt hatten wir Schwein. Blas dich nicht so auf, „Lance-erator“. * Lance: Ich hab mehr ausgeschaltet als du. Ich sollte das Kommando haben. * Victor: Träum weiter. (während des dritten Gefechts) * Lance: Lass keine entkommen! Die suchen das Weite! Hahaha! Wir machen sie fertig! Das gibt’s nicht! Wir gewinnen. (nach dem dritten Gefecht) * Lance: Umberto und Phil haben sich gemeldet. Sie haben’s dem Dreckspack auch gezeigt. * Victor: Heißt das, wir haben gewonnen? * Lance: Ja! Die Mendez-Brüder können mich am Arsch lecken. Die haben sich verrechnet. * Victor: Es ist noch nicht vorbei. * Lance: Sie sind am Ende. Wir sollten jetzt noch mal nachlegen. Und ich weiß auch genau den Richtigen dafür. Mission Drei deiner Betriebe werden von Mendez-Männern unter Beschuss genommen. Du musst sie verteidigen, bevor das Zeitlimit von 8:00 Minuten abläuft. Es ist am besten, wenn deine Betriebe direkt in der Nähe von Lances Versteck stehen (mindestens drei), damit du nicht so weit fahren musst und du so Zeit einsparst. Düse mit Lance los, erledige mit ihm zusammen nacheinander sämtliche Angreifer und sieh zu, dass ihm nichts passiert! Die Mendez-Killer sind nicht allzu schwer bewaffnet. Die meisten von ihnen tragen lediglich Pistolen und Micro-SMGs. Es kann aber auch vorkommen, dass der eine oder andere ein AK-47-Sturmgewehr trägt. Fackel nicht lange und schalte sie aus. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Lance Vance stirbt oder die Zeit abgelaufen ist. Pager-Mitteilungen * Reni Wassulmaier: Schätzchen! Ich brauch dich, Vic. Jetzt mehr denn je. Komm zu mir, mein Adonis... Nachrichtenmeldung VNN berichtet über die seit Wochen eskalierenden Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Drogenbanden... Fortsetzung Lance Vances → Lost and found Reni Wassulmaiers → So long Schlong Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Lance-Vance-Missionen